


The Starbucks Experience

by shutupsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to fail at spelling a four letter name this badly? The answer is yes, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starbucks Experience

Nico slipped into the Starbucks, making his way to the register. Almost unbelievably, the café was mostly empty. Nico was pretty sure people camped outside of these things, just to get in as soon as it opened.

He looked up as he made his way to the register, and met a pair of startlingly blue eyes, making his stomach clench.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the cheery voice connected to the eyes asked. The Italian had to force his eyes away to look at the menu board in front of him.

"I'll just take a caramel frappuccino, please," he muttered, looking back at the eyes in front of him.

They lit up, as the owner answered, "No problem! And your name?"

"Nico," he responded. The blue eyes had entranced him. They were connected to the brightest smile he had ever seen with a mop of messy blond hair on top. The other boy was tall, at least five inches taller than the already short Italian.

"Great! One caramel frappuccino coming right up!"

Nico moved away from the register, over to the drop off counter. He glanced at the other boy, watching him make his drink. His stomach flipped when the blond glanced over at him and grinned. Nico told his stomach to calm the fuck down.

"Here's your drink!" the blond said a few seconds later, handing the black haired boy his cup.

"Thanks," Nico muttered, before ducking his head, and quickly leaving the shop.

Once outside, he took a sip and glanced at his name. He stopped, spluttering slightly.

Niko.

What? How do you- Nico considered going back inside and telling him off, but decided against it, and walked away.

The next day, Nico was back. He ducked into the store, and quickly rushed up to the register. A pair of blue eyes met his own, lighting up excitedly.

"Oh, it's you! Same as yesterday?" the other boy asked.

Nico started, surprised he had remembered him. "Uh, yeah. Oh, and get my name right this time."

The blond smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Promise I'll get it right this time around."

He went over to the machine, starting on Nico's drink. Nico stood by the drop off counter, glancing at the boy every few seconds. He had checked his name tag when he ordered his drink. Will. The boy's name was Will.

Will soon appeared in front of him, handing him his drink. "Here ya go!"

Nico thanked him and scurried out the door. It wasn't until he was outside that he checked the name.

Neeko.

He groaned. This was impossible. This had to be some dumb joke. He sipped his drink and slouched off. He'd have to do something about this.

As Nico stepped into the café the very next day, he saw Will turn to look at him, and saw his eyes light up from a mile away. Nico's stomach writhed at the thought of Will be excited to see him. He quickly told himself to stop, it was highly unlikely that Will was excited to see /him/.

Nico walked up to the register, fingers twitching nervously in his pocket.

"Hey!" Will greeted him happily. "The usual?"

"Yeah," Nico muttered. "And seriously, do you need me to spell my name for you? Or is this your idea of some dumb joke? Because it's not very funny."

Nico watched Will's face slowly turn redder as he talked.

"Sorry, sorry! I promise I'll get it! Third times the charm, right?" Nico merely grunted in response, shifting over to the drop off counter.

"Hey! Uh, if you're not busy today, would you mind sticking around? I've got break soon, if you wanna hang out," Will asked nervously.

Nico considered for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Sure. I guess." Will visibly perked up and flashed a thumbs up and a bright smile in Nico's direction, before grabbing a cup by the machine and writing on it.

He watched Will furiously scribble on a cup, only to get frustrated and wipe it off. He did this a few more times, before adopting a resigned look and writing something different on the cup.

A minute or so later, Will sat Nico's cup on the counter, nervously biting his lip. Nico peered suspiciously at Will for a moment, then looked at the name.

Death Boy.

Nico blushed bright red, scowling at the new nickname the other boy had given him. He snatched up the cup, spinning around, and slumping down into a chair by the window.

Will's smile was bright enough to blind the entire café.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I received on my blog; constant misspelling of someone's name.


End file.
